The Aura: Book 1, Clan Rising
by koilered
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the Skyclan books stopped, if they lived in peace, or harassed by Twolegs? Well wonder no more. This book is about a new clan rising near Skyclan. Will they live in peace, or war? Read and review to find out more!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

_**Skyclan**_

**Leader** Leafstar

**Deputy** Sharpclaw

**Medicine cat** Echosong

**Warriors** Ebonyclaw – Black she-cat, former Daylight Warrior.

Harveymoon – White tom, former Daylight Warrior.

Macgyver – Grey and white tom, former Daylight Warrior.

Billystorm – Ginger and white tom

Rabbitleap - Pale brown tom.

Tanglefur – Dark gray she-cat.

Blackfur – Black tom, formerly known as Oscar.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Sparrowfeather – Brown tom, formerly known as Boris.

Cherrytail – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, formerly known as Cherry.

Eggfur - Cream-colored tom, formerly known as Egg.

Patchfoot – Black and white tom.

Silverlight – Silver she-cat, (Daughter of Sheerlight and Sharpclaw.)

Apprentice: Windpaw

Petalnose – Pale gray she-cat.

Clovertail – Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.

Mintfur – Grey tabby she-cat. (Daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur.)

Rockshade – Black tom. (Son of Clovertail)

Apprentice: Breezepaw.

Bouncefire – Ginger tom. (Son of Clovertail)

Sleetfur - White and silver tom. (Son of Sheerlight and Sharpclaw.)

Sagewhisker – Pale gray tom. (Son of Petalnose and Rainfur.)

Billystorm – Ginger and white tom.

Harryclaw – Gray tom with a pale muzzle and underbelly. (Son of Leafstar and Billystorm.)

Stormwhisker – Gray and ginger she-cat. (Daughter of Leafstar and Billystorm.)

Tinycloud – Small white she-cat. (Daughter of Clovertail)

**Queens** Firesong – Dark ginger she-cat, expecting Rockshade's kits. (Daughter of Leafstar and Billystorm.)

Rosefur – Flame-colored she-cat, expecting Eggfur's kits.

Sheerlight – White she-cat, expecting Sharpclaw's kits.

**Apprentices** Windpaw – Gray and white tom.

Owlpaw - Brown and gray dappled she-cat.

Breezepaw – Light gray tom.

**_Auraclan_**

**Leader** Azurestar – Black and blue tom. His pelt turns to silver on the full moon.

**Deputy** Bluestorm Blue and gray tom. Resembles a tiger.

**Medicine Cat** Hollybranch – Black she-cat.

**Warriors** Sleetfoot – Gray tom, with white paws.

Lionfur – Golden tom.

Apprentice: Blazepaw.

Snakefang – Black tom, unusually long teeth.

Moonfur – White she-cat.

Apprentice: Stonepaw.

Badgerclaw – Black and white tom.

Aurasoul – Black she-cat.

Dawnstreak – A brown she-cat with a reddish streak along her side.

Razorclaw – Dappled dark gray and black tom.

Whitemist – White and blue she-cat.

Streamstorm – Light gray she-cat.

Apprentice: Frostpaw.

Shimmerlight – She-cat with a silver pelt and white legs.

Stormshade – Dark gray tom.

Apprentice: Splashpaw.

**Queens** Starfrost – Silver she-cat. Expecting Razorclaw's kits.

Icesparkle – White and gray she-cat. Expecting Lionfur's kits.

Nightwing – Black she-cat with black eyes. Expecting Sleetfoot's kits.

**Apprentices** Frostpaw – White she-cat.

Blazepaw – Flame colored tom.

Stonepaw – Dark gray tom.

Splashpaw – Silver she-cat.

**Elder**

Aura – Gray tom. The one who told Azurestar about Starclan, the warrior code, and Skyclan.

_**Prologue**_

_Azurestar's Perspective of View._

Azurestar gazed down into the gorge. Watching the cat's hurrying to their dens because of the steady rainfall. _Foolish cats, they have no idea that Auraclan is rising. I doubt they even knew Aura._ Azurestar thought. _Well, I have learned enough about clans to learn not to provoke a fight. But starting a clan is still better than living under the rule of someone else._ Azurestar thought. He sighed and turned to leave, when a cat came up out of the gorge. Azurestar quickly ducked under a bush as the cat walked off into the forest. Azurestar followed the warrior, keeping quiet as to not let him know he was there. Then he took off back towards the hidden camp. He walked down a long, narrow tunnel, into a series of caves. _They'll never know that our camp is hidden beneath theirs._ Azurestar thought as he entered the large cave. Bluestorm greeted him, "Welcome back Azurestar, did you find out what we needed to know?" The deputy asked. "Yes, I did. We have enough warriors to make ourselves known. We will find a permanent camp, set the borders, and live as a clan. If Skyclan notices, let them. They are much less experienced as me." Azurestar said. "Gather the clan, we depart tonight." Azurestar said with a flick of his tail, as he ran back up the tunnel.

**DUN DUN DUN! A new clan? What will become of Skyclan?!**

**Also, forgot to do this earlier. DISCLAIMER! Azurestar, will you do the honors?**

**Azurestar: No.**

**Me: ... Fine, Leafstar?  
**

**Azurestar: Alright, you talked me into it. Koilered does not own warriors. But if he did, Auraclan would be in every book!**

**Me: No it wouldn't -.-**

**Azurestar: Oh, right. :3 The only thing Koilered owns involving warriors is: Auraclan, and a few warriors in Skyclan. The rest is all Erin hunters.**

**Me: Thank you for that. -.-**

**Read, Rate, Love, and review guys!**

**Chapter one coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: A new dawn

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoy it, Chapter one! A new dawn... Ominous. :3**

**I also finished the cover for Clan rising! :D**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I am koilered, I do not own Warriors. I only own Auraclan, and a few warriors in Skyclan. The rest is Erin Hunters, and hers alone.**

**Interesting fact: Azurestar, was originally going to be Azurepelt, and Aura would have been the leader.**

**Read, rate, love, and review! :D**

**Chapter one.**

_**Leafstar's Perspective of view.**_

Leafstar woke up in her nest, She yawned and stretched out for a moment, before standing up. _Life is always easy. Sometimes I wish there was something else to do, besides patrol the borders, and hunt._ Leafstar thought with a sigh.

She yawned again, then walked out of her den, to find Sharpclaw organizing patrols. She bounded down the cliff side, just in time for Sharpclaw to send out the hunting patrol. "Let's see, I'll take Sagewhisker, Harryclaw, and Cherrytail on one hunt, and Tinycloud, Stormwhisker, Billystorm, and-" "I'll go." Leafstar interrupted.

Sharpclaw nodded. "Okay, then Tinycloud, Stormwhisker, Billystorm, and Leafstar. Alright everyone, get going." Sharpclaw ordered. He ran off to the warriors den to wake the selected cats. Leafstar sat down as Sharpclaw brought the warriors for her patrol down. "Leafstar, we'll hunt near the river. You can hunt near the abandoned Twoleg house." Sharpclaw told her.

Leafstar nodded, and took off, her patrol following.

Leafstar walked along the border, scenting for prey. Suddenly she picked up the scent of a squirrel. She looked up, and saw it scurrying among the branches. She quickly scaled the tree and slowly crept up on it, then she gave a massive leap and landed inches away from the squirrel, alerting it's attention. The squirrel ran away, and she gave a hiss of annoyance, as she pursued it.

She raced through the branches, matching it's pace, when the squirrel leaped off the tree. Leafstar pushed off the branch and caught the squirrel, killing it with a bite to the neck. She stood up with the prey in her jaws. When all of a sudden, she was knocked off her feet by another cat.

Leafstar quickly rolled over, squishing her attacker. He seemed inexperienced at the time, but Leafstar was wrong. The newcomer quickly raked it's claws down Leafstar's back, and pushed her off. Then barreled into her once more, knocking the wind out of her.

"Who are you?" Leafstar gasped as the attacker stood up. He looked like a powerful cat. Blue and gray, with stripes down his back. Tall, and strong, she noted. The attacked gave a shrug. "I'm Bluestorm. And you crossed our border." The newcomer replied.

Leafstar got up, full of shock. "I thought Skyclan was the only clan here." She asked, puzzled. "You presumed wrong." A second voice said through the shadows. The second cat walked out of the bushes, he was a small cat. Black with blue spots on his fur. Leafstar presumed him to be an apprentice.

"I am Azurestar, leader of Auraclan." The small cat said with authority. "I heard of Skyclan living in the gorge. Hearing tales of them from my father, I was interested. I came to the gorge, and found you. Living peacefully. I can't jump like a Skyclan cat. So I found other cats like me, and organized my own clan. Went to the Highrock, received nine lives, just as you did. And formed a border." He told her.

"I heard also, of the four clans before our time. They were always rivaling against each other. Without more than one clan, it gets boring at times. So now, I have changed the forest. Turning the clans from one to two. I hope we can get along in peace. At least for a bit." Azurestar told Leafstar.

"Well met, Azurestar." Leafstar told him. "I suppose you are correct. Life has gotten boring, now that the rats have all been killed. We will not cross your borders again." She promised as she quickly moved away from Bluestorm. "I shall see you on the full moon." She told them.

Azurestar nodded to her. "Very well. Good day Leafstar, don't cross our borders again." Azurestar said as he walked away. Leaving her to ponder the recent events. _Two clans? Whether this goes good or bad. It will still be quite interesting..._ Leafstar thought, as she ran out of the territory.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!" Leafstar's words echoed around the gorge. The cats came warily, curious as to why every cat was allowed. Normally it was just all who could catch their own prey. The warriors came first, talking amongst themselves.

"Do you think there are going to be new apprentices?"

"I hope so, if there are going to be, I hope I get one!"

"As if, the obvious choice is me."

The warriors continued guessing about it. While the apprentices scurried out of their den. Then came the queens, and their kits. And finally, Echosong and Sharpclaw.

"Now, I am sure your all wondering, why I called a clan meeting. We have a new clan in the forest." Leafstar said. She wasn't surprised that most of the warriors, and apprentices gasped. She gave them a moment, to take it in.

Then she told them about Auraclan, Azurestar, and the reasons they were created. "We will all meet the clan head on, at the next gathering." she finished. The warriors instantly started talking among each other about it. Some of the apprentices were bouncing up and down. Excited for new friends.

Leafstar yawned. She hadn't realized that it was almost dusk. She took a squirrel for herself, and bounded up the cliff side, walking into her den to sleep.

**Was that awesome, or what? :) Anyways, Chapter 2 will be coming out soon.**

**Until then, here's some thoughts for you guys.**

**Will the clans go to war? Where is Auraclan's camp? Is Azurestar really as weak as he sounds, or is he faking it, to throw them off? Find all this out, in the next chapter. :3**


	3. Chapter 2: The Gathering

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. But I finished Chapter 2 at last!**

**DISCLAIMER!  
**

**I am koilered, and I do not own warriors. I only own Auraclan, and a few warriors of Skyclan.**

**Anyways, Read, Rate, Love, and Review guys!**

Chapter 2

_Leafstar's Perspective of View._

Leafstar bounded up the gorge, the selected warriors and apprentices following her. _I wonder if Azurestar understands Gatherings..._ Leafstar wondered.

She flicked her tail and leaped the gap between her and the Highledge, with the warriors and apprentices following. Leafstar stood up at the ledge and looked down at her warriors.

"Warriors and apprentices of Skyclan, tonight we will worship Starclan, with Auraclan." Leafstar said. "What if they start a fight?" Sharpclaw asked. "Then we will fight back, and only if _they_ start a fight." Leafstar said, eyes narrowed at Sharpclaw.

"Try and act friendly. Do not provoke a fight." Leafstar told them. After a moment, a yowl rang across the gorge, and many warriors leaped onto the Highledge.

A large cat walked towards Sharpclaw, and a much smaller one, leaped up next to Leafstar. A small ripple of surprise passed through the Skyclan cats as they saw the Auraclan leader for the first time.

"Greetings Leafstar." Azurestar said. "Greetings, Azurestar." Leafstar replied. "How goes it in Auraclan?" She asked.

"Well, thank you. Let the Gathering begin!" Azurestar yowled. "We have made camp, inside a large clearing, and we have been plentiful in prey." Azurestar said. "Also, one of our queen's bore two kits a quarter moon ago." He said curtly.

A yowl of approval came from cats from both clans. "Skyclan have also been plentiful in prey. And out medicine cat, Echosong, has an apprentice! Owlpaw!" "Owlpaw! Owlpaw!" The warriors called out in congratulations.

"The Gathering is over!" Leafstar announced. No one needed to share tongues, since no one in the clan knew eachother. Azurestar flicked his tail, and his warriors leaped off the Highledge, with Azurestar and Bluestorm following.

_I wonder what trouble Auraclan will stir up before the next gathering.._ Leafstar wondered as she leaped off the Highledge.

Leafstar walked out of her den. It had been three sunrises since the gathering, and all had been peaceful. Leafstar bounded down the cliff side to join a hunting party, when she heard a yowl come from the top of the gorge.

She stopped and looked up, to see Billystorm carrying Stormwhisker on his back, with Sagewhisker and Sleetfur fast behind. "Border skirmish." Billystorm reported. "An Auraclan warrior crossed the border chasing a pheasant. Stormwhisker ordered him to drop the mouse and leave, and the warrior refused. So Stormwhisker fought him for the mouse, and lost." He told Leafstar.

"Bring him to Echosong." Leafstar ordered.

After a while, Echosong came out of her den, with Owlpaw following. "Stormwhisker will have some nasty scars for a while, but he'll be okay." Echosong told Leafstar quietly. "Though he'll need to stay in my den for some time."

"Make sure he stays off his feet, we'll need all the warriors we can have if Auraclan is going to start a fight." Leafstar said.

_Azurestar's Perspective of view._

Azurestar walked along the border with Lionfur Bluestorm and Razorclaw, renewing the border markers, when they saw a cat run across the border chasing a pheasant the size of an apprentice.

Azurestar flicked his tail, and Razorclaw followed him after the young warrior. Azurestar leaped out of the bushes, landing on the warrior. He let out a hiss of annoyance as the pheasant ran away.

He shoved upwards, trying to throw off Azurestar, He fell off, landing easily. "You crossed our border, young warrior." Azurestar told him.

"The name's Stormwhisker. And thanks to you I lost that mouse." The warrior replied. "Your quite cocky to be saying that on out territory, Stormwhisker. Leave Auraclan territory, now." Razorclaw told him.

"No! That could have fed half the clan!" He growled as he leaped on Azurestar, squishing him under his weight. After a moment, Stormwhisker screeched as Azurestar clawed at his sides.

Razorclaw grabbed Stormwhisker by the scruff of his neck, and threw him off his leader. Razorclaw leaped on Stormwhisker, scoring his claws across his back. Razorclaw leaped off him, and Azurestar grabbed Stormwhisker's leg,

and flung the larger cat across the border. "Next time you want to pick on me, think again." Azurestar growled as the warrior ran away into the forest.

**So, what did you think of Chapter Two? Who would of thought Stormwhisker would lie? :O**

**Remember to Read, Rate, Love, and Review guys!**


End file.
